


Snippets of life

by Madame_Xela



Series: Unexpected, and not at all Respectable [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Baby Hobbits, Biblo is a good big brother, Bilbo and Harry are twins, Bilbo has magic, Bungo just wants his boys to eat like a normal hobbit, Bungo worries, Fluff, Gen, magic makes them age slower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles based on events of Bilbo and Hartley's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Bungo wants his boys to eat

Two sets of tiny little hobbit feet padded through their hobbit hole. Bungo smiled as he heard his son’s giggling. No doubt they were trying to steal food from the kitchen whilst Belladonna’s back was turned. With how loud they were, the boys weren’t going to get very lucky.

“Bilbo Baggins you put that down right no-HARTLEY BAGGINS GET DOWN FROM THERE!” There was more giggling. Bungo stood from his desk-work could wait a little while; he was planning to take a break for elevensies anyway-and followed the voices to the kitchen. His two boys were standing outside the pantry, arms laden with breads and fruits and cheese, with Belladonna in front of them. Her hands her on her hips, a pose that would normally alert the boys to impending trouble, but she was smiling at them.

“Just what are you two up to? Can’t you two wait for elevensies?” She asked. Both boys grinned up at her. Bilbo was missing two of his tiny little milk teeth (the hobbits had finally stared to grow out of their milk teeth at the age of nineteen, extremely late for any other hobbit) and Harry had dirt on his face and hands.

“But Mummy-”

“-We’re going-”

“-On an-”

“ADVENTURE!” The boys finished together. Bungo would never admit it out loud, but hearing his boys talk like that had always amused him. From the moment they had started babbling they had finished each other’s sentences.

Belladonna grinned. “An adventure?!” Oh dear…

“Yes! We want-”

“-To find elves-”

“-Or dwarfs-”

“-Like you did on your adventures!”

“Do you think we’ll find any?” Little Harry asked. Their mother tapped a finger against her lips as if she was deep in thought.

“Perhaps. I think if there are any around though, that they will be off eating their elevensies. Dwarfs do love to eat you know, almost as much as us hobbits. And the elves will be hiding from any hobbitlings until they are sure that they have eaten a proper meal.” Bungo watched as his boys’ eyes got impossibly wide. “And you know…” Belladonna continued “they are rather hard to find. How about I pack us a picnic lunch and we’ll spend the afternoon looking for them.”

“Daddy, will you come with us?”

“PLEEEEEAAAAAASE?”

Caught under the two set of eyes, one brown and the other green, Bungo found he was unable to say no. “Of course boys. But only after we’ve eaten. No sons of mine are going to go underfed.”

If you asked Bungo Baggins he would tell you yes, his son’s predicament bothered him. They were nineteen and they still looked like toddlers. Of course he would be bothered. But they were his boys, his precious children and he adored them. He knew that they were picked on for this (Try and try as she might, Belladonna couldn’t stop everyone from bothering the boys. Children, they had learned, could be as vicious as they were kind), he had held them several times as they cried because they were not ‘normal, respectable hobbits’. Bungo did everything in his power to ensure that they felt as normal as possible, though they made it hard with their constant desire to adventure. If that meant indulging them every now and again to get them to eat, well, how could he say no?

Besides, work could wait a few more hours. 


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Harry has bad dreams.

Like every other Hobbit, Harry dreams. Sometimes they are good dreams: A sea of red hair and good food, flying through the sky, a castle, friendly animals, a brown haired girl with a pile of books, and laughter. Sometimes they are bad dreams: being chased by a dragon, drowning, dark spaces, giant snakes, a little boy alone and unloved by his relatives, war, death, and _green_. All of these dreams share the same aspect, a boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

As a babe, Harry would sit up in bed and call for his parents if he had a nightmare. If he didn’t call for his parents more than three times Bungo would come into his room. “And what did you dream about tonight, my boy?” He would ask as he tightened his robe and sat on the edge of Harry’s bed. Harry would crawl over to his father, and bury his face in his side. “The little boy ag’n. Daddy he drow’neded a little!”

“ _Drowned_ , darling.” Bungo would correct. “And how did he only drown a little?” And then Harry would explain that the boy had gills, but then the gills went away daddy and he couldn’t breave (“ _Breathe_ , Harry”) and he used his magic to fly up but Harry woke up before he could make sure that the boy was alright. “Well, my boy, if his magic is like yours and Bilbo’s then I’d say he’s got nothing to worry about.”

“Promise?”

“I Promise Harry. Now, lie down and go back to sleep alright?”

“’Kay Daddy.”

If Harry called for his parents more than once, Belladonna would be running through the hobbit-hole (dressing gown be damned!) to get to her baby. Usually he would be screaming and crying by the time she got there and Belladonna would pull Harry tight against her body. “Shh, my love. It’s alright. Mummy’s here. You’re safe darling.” She would rock him and rub at his back until his cries turned into little sniffles. “Do you want to tell Mummy about it?”

Sometimes he would nod and give her a one word response like: “Green.” or “Dark”. Most of the time he would shake his head and beg her not to leave. She doesn’t. She waits for him to go back to sleep before slipping out of the room. On occasion, Harry does not go back to sleep, so she would take him into her bedroom and let the boy sleep between his parents.

When Belladonna and Bungo pass, Bilbo takes responsibility for his little brother (Because he’s the big brother, two minutes is a lot of time, no matter what Harry says!). Weeks after their passing, Harry either doesn’t sleep or uses a special tea to give him a dreamless night.

So imagine his surprise when he was woken in the middle of the night by a loud scream. He had run from his room (he couldn’t take Mummy and Daddy’s room. Not yet) and across the hall to Harry’s room. He didn’t knock.

There on the bed was his brother, thrashing and crying and tangled in the sheets. “MUMMY! DADDY!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Bilbo had seen his parents comfort his brother on more than one occasion, but he had never been the one to comfort his brother, and he had never seen their parents comforting Harry while he was in the middle of a night terror. He rushed to his brother’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was not prepared for the wave of magic that forced him away from his brother. He tried several times to get to his brother’s side, but every time he was forced back.

Bilbo wanted to cry. He wished Mummy were there because she’d know what to do.  

Then, he had an idea. Carefully, he sent a soothing wave of magic in Harry’s direction. “Please-please-please work!” Harry’s magic tried to push his back at first, but it was almost as if it recognized it. It welcomed him. Bilbo took this as a sign to move forward.

This time he was able to make it to the bed without being pushed away. Harry was whimpering now, which was a great improvement over the harsh screams. Bilbo brushed away sweat matted black hair from Harry’s brow. “Hush, Harry I’m here.” He said in his strongest big-boy voice. He lied next to his brother and whispered soothingly like Mummy used to do until they both fell into a peaceful rest.

The next morning, as Bilbo put together first breakfast, he asked Harry what he dreamt about.

Harry shrugged into his tea. “All I remember is green.” 


	3. Elvish companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladonna made some friends on her first adventure...

As a young hobbit-not yet thirty three but still old enough to be considered ‘grown up’-Belladonna Took went on a nice month and a half long vacation. Of course, vacation is the word that she used around people not in her immediate family.

She went on an adventure.

Yes, her new friend Gandalf the Grey had heard her mention on more than one occasion about her desire to see the elves.

“Well, why not travel to Rivendell with me? I’m sure Lord Elrond would love to meet you.” And really, how could she say no to that? Her parents encouraged this trip; after all, what was a Took without a sense of adventure?

“Just be back for your birthday, darling.” Her mother had told her the night before she left. She was eating supper-the last she would have until she returned to the Shire-at the large table with her parents and siblings pressed gently against each other’s’ sides.

“Bring me back a sword!” Her brother Isengar called from the other end of the table. This made her eleven siblings (and her father, much to her amusement) erupt into loud calls of ‘get me this’ and ‘don’t forget that’. Hildigrim even told her to bring him back an elf. An _Elf_!

“I will do no such thing!” The family laughed at the dark haired boy’s pout.

The next morning Gandalf and Belladonna mounted their ponies (she was actually riding a pony!) and left before the sun had even risen. Her mother would have a fit about missing first breakfast-and second, but she didn’t need to know about that-but Belladonna couldn’t care less.

Nine days it took them to reach Rivendell. Nine days of sleeping on the ground, riding on ponies, and eating three meals instead of seven. Oh were her mother there…Gandalf would have been beaten with a wooden spoon for making a hobbit miss four meals.

But Belladonna _loved_ it. Granted, it was hard for her to fall asleep on the first night because she couldn’t hear the medley of snores that came from her siblings, and there was a rock or two that stuck awkwardly into her back. But she grew to love sleeping outdoors. She loved sleeping near the fire and looking up at the stars. She loved smoking her pipe (a secret gift from her older brothers) with Gandalf as they rode and told stories.

Then they found Rivendell. Belladonna fell in love with the elvish architecture, the waterfalls, the scenery, and the elves!

Lord Elrond had been very kind to her. He offered her a magnificent room and some of his daughter’s old dresses. He showed her the library and the kitchen and it was there that she met Elladan and Elrohir. The boys-Lord Elrond’s sons-were trying to sneak around their father with their weapons strapped to their backs and a loaf of bread hanging out of each of their mouths.

“Mistress Took, I am…proud…to introduce you to my sons. Elladan and Elrohir.” The twins bowed respectively as their name was called. One of them, the one with the bow, accidentally dropped his bread. Elrond grimaced.

“She’s…she’s so tiny!”

“I beg your pardon! I am _not_ tiny! You, Master Elf, are just abnormally tall!” The other twin-she was certain that it was Elrohir-laughed. The bread toppled to the ground, making Elrond mumble about giving them more etiquette lessons.

“Oh, I like her Adar! Come, my lady!” Elrohir pushed his brother out of the way and started leading the hobbit off to who knows where. “Allow me to show you around!”

“Hey, wait for me!”

*

“Mummy, did you ever see Ell…Ellllellledan and El-row-hire again?” Bilbo asked. He was perched on one knee, his brother on the other, as they listened to their mother tell stories of her adventures. Their mother smiled at the mispronunciation of her friends names.

“Oh yes. They attended my coming of age party, and then they whisked me away on another adventure!”

Harry’s eyes widened “Another adventure?” A hobbit could go on more than one adventure? That was amazing!

Belladonna nodded. “Yes. We went all around Middle Earth. We saw more elves and men and dwarfs-”

“- _dwarfs_?!” The boys asked together.

“Yes. They wouldn’t talk to us though. Elves and Dwarfs have a lot bad blood between them. When we were done with our adventure they brought me back to the Shire and returned for our wedding.”

“Do you still talk to them?”

Their mother nodded. “We still send several letters to each other. In fact, after this winter I was thinking to invite them over to meet you two. I’ve told them much about you, and they absolutely adore little hobbitlings.”

“You will do no such thing Belladonna Baggins! We are respectable hobbits and we are not going to have elves over! Adventures are one thing, but this is an entirely different matter!” Bungo called from the other room.

Brown eyes rolled. Honestly, she loved her husband but he needed to get that bug out of his arse! Bilbo and Harry giggled. Oops…had she said that out loud?

“We’ll talk about it later, Bungo dear!”

*

After the winter season was well and gone an invitation was sent to Rivendell. Elladan was the first to read it. The elf had been confused at the unfamiliar writing. It was not the beautiful, curvy writing of their hobbit friend, but the blocky writing of a child.

“Oh-oh no…ELROHIR! ELROHIR START PACKING! WE’RE GOING TO THE SHIRE!” Clenching the letter tightly in his hand, Elladan ran through the halls as fast as he could to find his brother. Ada could scold him for his lack of propriety later, this was important.

His twin stumbled out of the library. “What? Why?”

“Bella…she…she’s….” Unable to find the right words, Elladan handed Elrohir the letter.

From his study, Elrond could swear that he heard his sons crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another bad thing....


End file.
